


Forever Young

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Some people never get any older
Relationships: Estelle Cole/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 6





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/6949) on 2 March 2009

Some people never get any older. Some people live through centuries but never look any older. Others look older but never grow up inside. They retain their child-like belief in the goodness of the world, and nothing – not war, not the passage of time, and certainly not the attempts of others – will convince them otherwise.

Some even go to their graves believing that.

Jack cradles Estelle's cold, limp body to him, arms tight around her, and weeps for the girl he loved, and the woman who never grew up.

Some people never get any older. That's not always a blessing.


End file.
